


To Be So Lonely (Legolas x OFC)

by benhardyaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn - Freeform, Arwen Undomiel - Freeform, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Elrond of Rivendell - Freeform, F/M, Gandalf Ships It, Inspired by The Hobbit, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Legolas Greenleaf - Freeform, Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Parent Elrond, Parent Thranduil, Protective Thranduil, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Lord of the Rings References, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benhardyaf/pseuds/benhardyaf
Summary: Legolas has spent years avoiding the needs of his Kingdom, and the wishes of his father. If there's one thing he hates more than being used as a bargaining tool between his elders, it's being told he must get married to fulfil his Princely duties.When Lord Elrond brings his daughters to the Woodlands by request of Thranduil, Legolas isn't expecting to be interested in anything he had on offer.He was right, after all. Sîrneth was never supposed to be seen.+++All rights to characters, places and names (apart from original characters of my own) go to JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson and the people who created this world.  It may contain ideas, scenes or some quotes from the original books or movies. This is a work of fanfiction and there is no copyright intended.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first LOTR story, I would love any feedback you've got for me. This is just a short introduction chapter, future chapters will be longer than this. I hope you like the start.

"Legolas." Thranduil looked up from his desk when his son walked in. "We have guests arriving soon."

Legolas nodded at him, taking a seat lazily before Thranduil. "And who exactly are we expecting?"

Thranduil had deliberately withheld information from Legolas of the guests they would be hosting this summer. Any time he had attempted such things in the past hadn't gone down too well. He sighed deeply, knowing that it was time to reveal his intentions to his son.

"Lord Elrond."

Legolas frowned, unsure why his father had kept Lord Elronds' arrival a secret to him. Elrond was an old friend of his fathers, and had acted as a mentor to Legolas for a time when he was growing up. "Why is that-"

"With his daughters."

Legolas grimaced. It was now very clear to him what his father was thinking. It was his turn to sigh. " _Ada_." He shook his head. "I will not be pawned off to the highest bidder."

The two had been having the same argument for many years. Thranduil was growing ever more concerned about his lineage. As all the elves were, he could sense dark things brewing in middle earth, and it worried him that he only had Legolas to continue the Mirkwood legacy. It had become increasingly obvious that Legolas had no interest in ever getting married, if it could be avoided.

Legolas was opposed to many of the ideals of marriage and partnership. In the past, when he was quite a young elf, he had been visited by many men who wanted their daughters to marry a Prince. It worked in Legolas' favour that Thranduil was very set on the idea of him marrying someone of royal blood or high status, so these girls and their eager fathers were sent away. The whole affair had turned him off marriage altogether, if he was honest with himself, which he often wasn't.

"You are not being _pawned off_." Thranduil stood up, walking to the window in his office. "For once, I need you to start thinking like a Prince. You are not just any other man who walks these walls. You are my son, and you will take this crown when I have had my time with it. I will not have you waste your years out in the forest, killing beasts and wreaking havoc with your friends. You cannot ignore your duties any longer."

Legolas didn't respond. He was looking at his hands as they sat on the armrests of the chair. He had always hated the title Prince, he felt it didn't fit him.

"You need to keep an open mind." Thranduil walked back to his desk, sitting behind it and looking at his son. "I need you to do this for me."

Meeting his father's eyes, Legolas nodded. "Alright, but I will not be giving up the guard."

"I would never expect you to." Thranduil shook his head. "Now get cleaned up, you're a mess."

He was right, Legolas had been out shooting targets and had patches of mud all over his tunic. He would've kept his weapons with him if Delion didn't have him relinquish them before leaving the armoury.

"As you wish." Legolas left his father to his thoughts.

Thranduil put his head in his hands as the door closed. The next few days weren't going to be pleasant for either of them. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I would love any comments, to let me know what you think of the story. 
> 
> If you have any questions about pronunciations or about the story itself, please ask! I'll be happy to answer.

As Legolas approached the front hall, he looked around him. It was bare, save the few workers cleaning up final bits here and there. Soon it would be full of elves, wine would be passed around and they would celebrate as if there was something to actually celebrate.

He sighed, stepping out the front door, straightening his tunic as he took his place next to his father.

"You look very dashing." Thranduil glanced at him, smiling slightly. "I've always loved that colour on you."

Legolas looked down, he wasn't wearing the traditional green of the Mirkwood court. He had opted for a pale blue jacket over navy blue trousers. His jacket had bronze thread trims that seemed to glitter in the sunlight. He had let Lodril braid his hair into an elaborate half knot at the back of his head. She had also given him gilded cuffs to put on the tips of his ears. They were the same bronze as the hems of his coat, and made him look every bit the Prince he was playing.

He didn't look at Thranduil as he responded. "Thank you." He wanted to get this over and done as soon as possible.

He searched the lines of elves in formation around the front gates, keeping an eye out for a certain head of hair. Finally, he saw it. Pitch black locks falling over slight shoulders. Lodril had been his best friend for many years. They were first introduced at a young age. Lodrils mother used to look after Legolas as a child. He regrets that he made her job very hard.

Lodril caught his eye and smirked. "You look great." She mouthed at him, nudging the elf next to her. Legolas couldn't hear what they were whispering but he was certain his friends were laughing at him.

A sound in the distance caught his attention and he looked to the path that opened up into the darkness of the forest.

Gradually, beautiful white horses came into view. Behind them they were pulling a white carriage with gold embellishments. Inside the carriage sat three women, none of whom Legolas had previously met, who he could only assume were the daughters he was supposed to court. The fourth member of their company was Elrond himself, a maroon cloak adorning his shoulders.

The horses stopped in front of the Mirkwood elves, and more horses came up behind them, stopping in line. These horses carried elves. Legolas knew two of them, they were Elrond's two sons, Elladan and Elrohir. When Legolas spent time in Rivendell as a child, he often played and fought with the twins. They nodded at him as they dismounted.

Two other horses were with them, and Elladan helped two elves down from them. One was a very small woman, she had a simple white gown on and looked down as Elladan let go of her hand, thanking him. The other was taller than her friend, with honey-blonde hair that fell in loose waves around her face. She wasn't wearing plain clothing but there was a lack of elegance to her dress, unlike those of Elronds daughters. Legolas noticed that her clothes didn't matter, when she was standing next to the three brunette sisters, she looked like she belonged.

There was a small party of elves walking behind the whole procession. Legolas assumed these were maids and warriors to help them on their journey.

Thranduil smiled as Elrond approached. "It is good to see you, old friend." They grasped hands.

"And Legolas." Elrond looked at him. "It has been such a time."

Legolas bowed slightly at Elrond, "It is a pleasure to see you again, my Lord."

"Let me introduce my daughters." Elrond gestured behind him.

Thranduil smiled at his son, a silent warning in his eyes. "It would be an honour to finally make their acquaintance."

Legolas looked more closely at the elleth in front of him. They were all gorgeous, as all elves seemed to be. One he had heard, from listening to his father's conversations over the years, had fallen in love with a mortal ranger. Thranduil had voiced his disapproval of this loudly to Legolas when he got the chance.

"Lachel, my eldest."

She was the tallest and stood on the right. She had long dark hair as her sisters did. Hers was past her waist and around her temple sat a thin silver band, carved with Sindarin markings that he didn't bother reading. She was wearing a blue dress, not too dissimilar to the colour of his own clothing. It hugged her shoulders tightly and then flowed down past her toes. She smiled at him. Legolas didn't smile back.

"Arwen."

She was shorter than her sisters, but only by an inch. Her hair was combed away from her face in twists and braids. She wore a long silver dress, the sleeves were so long they trailed behind her dress, almost touching the ground. She had a kind face and simply nodded at him.

"Glassenith, my youngest."

Glassenith bowed. Her hair was shorter than her siblings, only reaching the middle of her back. Before being told, he thought it was obvious that she was the youngest. Her deep red dress stood out and her hair was slightly more unruly than the rest. She seemed bored with the proceedings.

"My ladies, it is a true honour that you are here with us." Thranduil stepped forward, aware that his son wasn't up for talking.

Legolas looked for his friends again, but he couldn't find them in the crowd any longer. He suspected they had had enough and gone to start the celebrations early. Such was his fate that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the night with them.

Legolas zoned back into the conversation taking place before him. "You already know my sons, of course." Elrond smiled.

Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward and each took a hold of one of Legolas' arms. This was the first time he had smiled properly that day. "Welcome to Greenwood." He then stepped in closer to the pair and lowered his voice. "I have all the advantage here."

The brothers laughed, knowing Legolas hadn't let go of their childish antics from a long time ago. A young Legolas would always complain that they deliberately chose places in Rivendell he wasn't familiar with so that they would win whatever game they were playing. He was right, of course, the twins loved to win and tried to take every advantage they could.

Legolas could feel his fathers eyes on him, and released the brothers. "I think we should catch up with each other." He gestured behind him to the doors that lead into the front hall, ignoring the piercing look of Thranduil. He knew his father wanted him to speak to Elrond and his daughters first, but Legolas couldn't bring himself to do it.

+++++

"So were you there?" Elrohir took another sip on wine, washing down his dinner.

"Where?" Legolas had made a point to sit as far away from the daughters of Elrond as the small head table allowed. His father took note of this.

"Erebor." Elladan rolled his eyes. "When they took back the mountain."

Legolas smiled, remembering some years before. "For a while. I fought in the ruins of Dale, but didn't enter the plains or the mountain."

"It sounded like a real adventure."

"I'm sure it was." Legolas accepted another glass of wine offered to him. "But I can't say that it was our proudest moment as a people." As he said it, he knew his father had heard. Once again, he could feel the piercing gaze in the side of his head. He made a point not to look over.

It wasn't that Legolas didn't agree with what his father had done, but the matter that had laid itself before them had been so much more than their own selfish squabbles. Legolas knew his father couldn't look past his hatred of the dwarves and his greed for the silver he was owed. If it had been Legolas in charge, he may have done things differently.

"That was many moons ago, so no matter." He smiled again, raising his glass to clink theirs. As he did, his eyes met ones across the table. The fourth elleth had joined them for dinner. Legolas hadn't asked why, it wasn't his place and he knew his father wouldn't approve of his rude words. He had witnessed a few conversations with both Elrond, his daughters and this strange girl. There seemed to be a kinship there, she was no maid.

"The elleth sat with us, who is she?" Legolas asked the twins quietly.

"Our cousin, Sîrneth." Smiled Elrohir. "She has lived with us for many years now. Father loves her as his own."

"She lives with you?" Legolas didn't raise his voice, despite the brothers jovial tone. He was worried people would hear him.

"Yes." Elladan frowned, shaking his head. "She has no other family."

"Oh." Legolas also frowned. Looking across the table, he met her eyes again. She had brown eyes. Seemingly the stark opposite of her cousins with her light hair and dark eyes, she was certainly more interesting to Legolas. She smiled at him. He smiled back. 

"That's awful."


End file.
